Measuring devices for measuring distance comes in a variety of forms depending on their intended use. However, most measuring devices have several common characteristics. Measuring devices will typically include a measuring member having markings which correspond to predetermined units of measure. The measuring member may be rigid, such as a ruler, or flexible, such as a measuring tape.
While conventional measuring devices are quite useful for their intended purpose, they are nevertheless subject to certain limits. For example, rigid rules are useful primarily for measuring short distances of approximately three feet and under. Tape measures can be used to measure distances from zero feet to approximately 100 feet. However, tape measures in excess of 100 feet become large and cumbersome, and are therefore impractical.
There are also circumstances where rigid rules and flexible tapes are simply not suitable. For example, neither rigid rules nor tape measures are well suited for measuring the level or depth of water. For example, tape measures and rigid rules cannot be used for measuring the depth of a body of water such as a lake. Also, rigid rules and tape measures are not well suited for measuring the level of fluid in a tank which is accessible only through a small opening.
Based on the foregoing, it is apparent that a need exists for a versatile measuring device which can be used to measure short and long distances, and to measure the depth and/or level of a body of fluid.